


Rose: Bring About The End

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "happy" ending, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Gags, Grimdark, Happy Ending, Horror, Jade Harley Has A Gun, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Muffling, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rape, Somnophilia, Suicide Attempt, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacles in places they really shouldn't be, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Her second and third communion with the Noble Circle were far more gentle, even as the intensity of their love increased to levels that humans could scarcely understand. She just got better at handling it, at communicating with them, a mutual exchange of desires like a proper relationship should be. Her desire to allow them into her world, and their desire to consume, to incorporate, and introduce themselves to every writhing cell, every iota of information, cellular and memetic, until all was entrapped within their boundaries. She thought that was awfully gregarious and magnanimous of them.Still, she thought it was unfair, possibly even rude of her to not induct her friends first, before the Horrorterrors performed their less personal incursion upon the Earth. They deserved to be brought into the fold at the same, or similar, of a tier as she was. As far as she was concerned, the rest of humanity was little more than mutton. They could all become extensions of Gl'bgolyb's lesser tendrils, for all of the fucks that she gave. John, poor, sweet, innocent John, deserved a far gentler touch. A needle, as opposed to her masters' hammer.(WARNING: AWFUL)





	1. Chapter 1

Rose smiled, gently closing the door to John's bedroom and locking it, listening to the boy's soft, lovely snoring as he remained pliant and happy on his bed. She was satisfied with the day's events, as the clock rolled over to midnight, having finished everything set out on her checklist. She liked them, checklists - useful tools to keep herself organized. A week of buildup to confess ~~feigned~~ attraction to her internet friend, and a week of planning a visit to Washington. Her mother's resources made the trip easy. It wasn't like Roxy was in a position to say no to Rose right now. She wasn't in a position to do much other than obey, as she was broken to do.

If she still had her teenage capriciousness in a tangible form, she'd be more pleased with the ability to expend the vast Lalonde fortune and do more or less whatever she wanted. Long nights watching TV, buying vast libraries, even eating fancy desserts, maybe even paying for trips to New York to finally meet her friends in person. Rose still had that little youthful spark that 18-year-olds had, the weird space between the childish and the mature, but it was all bent towards a singular, glorious purpose. When you look hard enough, cross-referencing some of the dustier tomes in the family library with the vast information complex that the internet provided, sometimes you may work your way into genuine magic.

And sometimes, there was a reason that knowledge was buried.

Her first encounter with the Noble Circle was, well, horrific. They had taken her in ways that could be barely comprehended, showed her the most intimate and sacred geometries of the dimensions above and below, taught her about all the secret, hidden angles, until her eyes had burnt out and her blood boiled from her tear ducts. The red flow burnt quickly away, leaving behind a pitch, ashy residue. The old her might've described the experience as violating, especially as they removed her maidenhood with a ferocity that would kill the lesser-prepared, but now Rose knew better. She knew that she could survive it because she was meant to. She had the special body and mind required to carry their essence (not in the biological sense, as they were incapable of sexual reproduction, but in the mystical sense) - she knew that because they whispered it to her, in those broodfester tongues.

Restoring her sight was easy. For someone with the power like Rose, it was almost effortless. Her second and third communion with the Noble Circle were far more gentle, even as the intensity of their love increased to levels that humans could scarcely understand. She just got better at handling it, at communicating with them, a mutual exchange of desires like a proper relationship should be. Her desire to allow them into her world, and their desire to consume, to incorporate, and introduce themselves to every writhing cell, every iota of information, cellular and memetic, until all was entrapped within their boundaries. She thought that was awfully gregarious and magnanimous of them.

Still, she thought it was unfair, possibly even rude of her to not induct her friends first, before the Horrorterrors performed their less personal incursion upon the Earth. They deserved to be brought into the fold at the same, or similar, of a tier as she was. As far as she was concerned, the rest of humanity was little more than mutton. They could all become extensions of Gl'bgolyb's lesser tendrils, for all of the fucks that she gave. John, poor, sweet, innocent John, deserved a far gentler touch. A needle, as opposed to her masters' hammer. She didn't have a reason to lie to him, that he was her first, but she did so anyway.

Now that he was asleep, snoring so cutely, Rose disrobed once more from the oversized pajamas bought for a boy three or four sizes larger than her, letting her skin burn away to reveal the charred, old-tarmac-grey surface underneath. Wisps of inky black smoke came off of her in thin stripes, while the blonde in her hair dissolved into a perfect, #FFFFFF white, her pupils and irises disappearing to reveal those similarly alabaster spheres, so perfectly smooth that it might be distressing to anyone unaccustomed to them. Rose liked them. The skin surrounding her eyes burnt away to reveal pitch black beneath, the occasional sparkling of stars indicating its nature as a viewport towards the hidden places in the universe, that brackish void-liquid trailing down her face to leave several lines of burnt-off skin - almost as if she had been wearing makeup that had melted down her cheeks. Her footsteps were almost silent as she pulled her hairband off and tossed it to the floor, climbing back into bed with John, letting her hand come to rest on his exposed stomach, tracing a little line up and down the developing happy trail that he had been so proud of.

"Nnhhhrose?" John mumbled, turning towards the grey-skinned girl sitting on his bed, while she opened her mouth to speak, a thin, room-shaking rumble rolling over John like sulfur hexafluoride. What little light was cast on the room by his computer, playing a movie to give them noise to sleep to, intensified, becoming sharp and brittle. The shadows stretched and twisted. Where there wasn't light was plunged into a sea of darkness while Rose intoned her incantation. "Mnnhrrrrhhh... You're cold..." John groaned, trying to throw a blanket over Rose.

This was why she was saving him first. He was so cute, like a bunny, especially with those buck teeth of his.

She gently pushed the blanket away and continued speaking in that noiseless tongue that only existed as sensation, as the rest of John's bedroom was plunged into an oily sea. Spatially, it was in the same place as it always was, but she had pushed it a little closer to the surface of reality-as-it-is, rather than reality-as-it-appears, in that vaunted land of platonic ideals that the Noble Circle could more easily whisper instructions to her. Tracing a fingertip over his pajama shirt, it quickly burnt away, leaving his chest exposed to her, while she tugged the comforter off, tossing it aside into the blackness to be swallowed away. His bed, in a sea of pen ink, a moonless, starless night. Somehow, it felt right to Rose.

His boxers came off next, but she just pulled those down. John was easy enough to do that to, no need to burn them. He'd wake up eventually, but she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible. Something adorable came out of his mouth, like a "Blanketbleasemnnnn..." trailing into a snore, so she crawled under the thinner, non-discarded sheets with him, watching as slender tentacles no bigger than her thumb reached up over the side of his bed, intertwining with his fingers. She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a little black imprint on his skin that slowly bubbled and boiled away, her hand reaching down to grab his length. Her lips pursed into a wry little grin as John let out a satisfied noise, mumbling something else about how cold it was. Rose expected that, considering that her body was definitely cold enough to let air condense into droplets of water against her true skin, but it would feel warm enough to him soon enough.

Up, and down. It wasn't like she had a lot of penises to practice on, and the techniques for pleasuring humans were much different than those meant to pleasure the true inheritors of the multiverse. John was... Firmer, to say the least. He stirred slightly under the covers, and she gave him another kiss on the nose, a tentacle coiling around from under his bed, wrapping around his leg from ankle to thigh, approaching his rear. Rose had to press her legs together a bit to avoid dripping all over the bed, ending up dripping over her thighs instead, which then ended up on the sheets, so, a failed effort.

John's eyes snapped open once the tip of the tentacle poked about an inch into his ass. His resulting screams were muffled over by Rose's hand, palm pressed to his mouth, arm wrapped around underneath his head. He made the most adorable gagging noises on the little tendril emerging from Rose's palm. She kept stroking him, fear, arousal, and a bit of magic combining to keep him hard as a rock, while she leisurely lay on her side aside him, draping one of her legs over his, in some perverse cuddle.

"Don't worry, John. I know it hurts at first, and I can't guarantee it'll be over any time soon, but it'll be worth it when we're finished." Rose cooed into his ear, pulling him a little closer as he was stretched out on the slowly widening tentacle emerging from under his bed. His eyes bugged out, and then squint shut, and then bugged back open. "You'll see that it's worth it, too. I'm not going to be the only person having a good time here. You, me, and  ** _them_**." Rose explained, as a massive eye opened in the distance, staring at John with nothing but contempt.

Muffled and gagging, John shrieked, but no noise escaped the inky dark.


	2. Chapter 2

John's leg was pushed sideways at an angle just slightly wrong, opening him up in a way that would've been easy for a more flexible person, but John wasn't quite at that tier of elasticity yet. Oh, Rose imagined it hurt quite a great deal, considering the lovely crescendo of sounds coming from between John's lips, but that mattered little to her. She grabbed hold of his thighs from beneath, hiking his legs into the air, as little streams of white, thin liquid bled out from the tiny pockmarks in his skin that her claws had dug.

All of the scientists in the world were wrong when they thought that the mind was just a construct of chemical reactions, of nerves firing off together to form automata capable of self-preservation. They were wrong when they said that there was no such thing as an immortal soul, although Rose wasn't really sure if there was any actual research into that direction, to begin with. But the mind was an intangible thing that could be bled out, the soul was real, and Rose could feel it, like a little heart thumping right in John's core. It was just a layer above the world that John knew as real, the world that Rose saw when she needed to.

Everything abstract could be gripped in the angles above it, like Rose letting the white of John's pain leak out of him, onto the bed, trickling off the surface and into the black seas for it to disappear. Oh, he was saying something to her, in English, presumably, but she was tuning him out unless she needed to speak back, watching as tiny black freckles began to spread out from John's skin, too slowly for her liking. 

"How is that, John, does that feel any better?" She spoke, in the unearthly mother tongue from which the concept of language derived from. It was a tone that was more felt than heard, resonating deep within the cavity of John's mind. It was words only in the most easily comparable sense.

"I... I guess!" John responded, in English, somewhat panicked. Rose crept up the bed while several tentacles hiked John's legs up into awkward angles, and John thrashed about weakly to avoid taking in any more of the tentacle in his rear. "Rose, I don't - _hhhff_ \- know what's - _!!!_ \- going on but - _hhaaah_ \- please stop!" He spoke, urged, pleaded, every thrust from the tendril causing him to let out a pained noise, even as his body reacted nonetheless. 

Rose traced her fingers up and down John's chest, smiling at him with far too many teeth behind her closed, pursed lips. Every couple of seconds, John let out a loud puff of air, his body flush with concentration and agony despite his erection. Rose was no puritan, she knew that he probably wasn't getting too turned on by this, and that his hardness was a result of Rose's magical machinations, but she still enjoyed the sight. "I'm afraid it's too late to stop, John. It's been far too late for quite some time." She consoled him, bringing her thumb up to wipe tears off John's face.

He had been crying for the past 10 minutes, shivering and sobbing, even some snot leaking out of his nose, although his composure in the face of the current situation was, frankly, admirable. The skin around his eyes was red and puffy, and in between gasps for breath he occasionally had to take a sniffle. Rose reached down and gently stroked his length, already coated in a fine layer of precum, gently tracing the outline of the tentacle embedded into him on her way down, watching it writhe underneath the skin of his stomach.

"Dad - _huff_ \- always warned me about - _pant_ \- women being monsters..." John croaked, seizing up with a soft, subdued noise as he began to spurt seed onto his stretched stomach. Rose kept stroking, letting him empty himself until his body began clenching and clenching and clenching. She watched his balls sieze up, hugging themselves close to his body, while she milked him of everything he had left inside. She could see the ache filling his muscles even as she let go, letting a blackened tongue slip from between her lips and coil around her fingers to lick herself clean, even as his body continued its endless climax at her behest. Rose raised an eyebrow. "But this is - _guhh_ \- something else...!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. More of a chuckle, or even a giggle, but it was laughter nonetheless.

"I've always admired that optimism of yours, John." Rose said, eliciting a weak smile from John while she stroked his cheek, his body occasionally giving a nice, full-torso convulsion and shooting a fresh blank onto himself. The writhing of the appendage underneath his skin caused his cum to smear around against his stomach, and John shifted around uncomfortably. His breathing was labored, and every 10 seconds his entire body tried to contract into itself, kept spread like a starfish by the tentacles holding him an inch above his bed.

"Didn't you say -hhhuuffh- it's supposed to stop hurting...?" John asked weakly, as a heavy thrust from the thing in his rear caused him to let out a hoarse, anguished, formless shout. Black spots began to form on the skin of his stomach, slowly spreading out over him, as something thick and gooey leaked out from between his cheeks on both ends - down onto the bed, and then coughed up his throat. Rose reached a hand out to wipe it off of his face, leaving grey stains where it touched.

"I asked if it felt any better, not that it would stop hurting. I just anesthetized the part of your mind capable of worrying about said pain." Rose said, watching as the black tentacle removed itself from John's ass, leaving it slightly agape.

"Oh." John said, silently going limp, letting his head hang back. "Is this some kind of cthooloo thing?" John asked, sniffling a little. His sentences were punctuated by sharp inhales and shivers while the grey color slowly spread over his skin. "Did you finally take an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the deep end?" He asked, lacking even the slightest tone of anger in his voice despite the blunt language. Just resignation.

"It's pronounced 'cthulhu', don't forget the second 'h', John." Rose joked back, some small part of her even managing to enjoy the witty repartee. "As for your second question, I have not fallen off any particular deep end into a brackish, endless abyss, but I have been enlightened beyond mortal measure."

John laughed feebly a couple of times, and then hacked up a jelly-like glob in Rose's direction. "Rose, I don't know if you know this, but you sound like a bad guy right now."

Rose took a couple of deep breaths, and resisted the very human urge to slap John Egbert across the face. She was above that. She gently floated up so that she could hover above John, holding his face. "I can assure you that the Noble Circle's goals are far, hmm... Nobler, I suppose, than their methods may make them out to be. You're taking this in stride, far better than I imagined you would. I'm... Glad." Rose said, taking a couple of seconds to remember the emotion she was trying to evoke with her narrow smile.

"I guess I've always sort of been prepared for the end of the world." John joked, trying to look anywhere but Rose's eyes. "So, was this anything?" John asked, turning his head to the side so not looking could become easier. "Or did you just need to get close to me for this crazy hentai nightmare?"

"John..." Rose cooed, almost humanly sad in a way, grabbing his face with enough force to draw blood with her nails, as she forced him to look back up at her, bumping their noses together. "Are you really worried about such petty desires like if I "love you" or not?"

"Duh." John responded flippantly, and Rose felt her brow furrow. She almost felt ashamed. Embarrassed, even. She leaned down to kiss him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and around his back, getting her own stomach coated in the cum that John had shot out minutes ago.

"What the Noble Circle can give you is so much more than just  _love,_ " Rose replied after pulling away, a strand of black saliva connecting their lips for a moment before she grabbed his head tighter, using her thumbs to pry his eyelids open. Her nails dug into his flesh, drawing little marks of blood to leak down his skin.

"So that's a no," John answered with finality, the blood metaphorically draining from his face. Rose resisted the urge to crush his skull into a fine powder.

"John Egbert. Look at me." She said, and John couldn't avoid looking back up at her.

He began to see. The eyes staring back at him from the sea of the endless void, finally noticing the blood that had been leaking from his ears and nose as Rose spoke, the fact that none of her words existed as sounds but rather as feelings, and he could understand them. He tried to respond, but his voice lacked substance, wisked away into ethereal nothingness like a fan blowing away steam from a stove. His mouth hung open, his pupils shrinking and then dilating and then bursting his irises as his vision was swallowed in blackness, spreading out into his sclera. He tried to say something, anything, but his brain couldn't summon the words. He could see Rose as she truly was, a gorgeous, terrifying figure, uncountably large, with nothing even remotely resembling humanity within her except as tiny flecks and shards, the hand of her projection, her little puppet gently petting his face.

John saw everything. He could see himself sleeping in his room, heart ripped out of his chest, lying there, dying slowly, while Rose's hand was plunged into the empty cavity, filling it with writhing shadows. Was that what he looked like, now? He wondered idly to himself, as Rose's true visage enclosed around him like a cage. Even this bed was immaterial, the body less so. The parts of him that could still feel his body felt the writhing of the young left inside of him. It hurt in the most magnificent way, a kind of sufficient agony that he had never even considered as anything close to pleasant before. He watched, hovering above himself, as the pale, doughy boy beneath him flaked away, shorn apart into strips of ash.

John Egbert saw, with remorse and resignation.


	3. Chapter 3

John almost felt bad abusing Dave's trust, and known crush on him, the way he did, but ever since Rose showed him the undeniable truths of the world, any such feelings washed away with the blackened tide. Now, his sorrow was almost transactional in nature, a way to express pity on the rest of the world that he had abandoned with his ascension. He knew now that Rose's words were true - that what the Noble Circle provided was far greater than any mortal love he would need. At some point, Rose's love might've been real, or it could've been some kind of falsehood meant to lure him in, but that was past him. He was far above such things now.

On one occasion, John had asked Rose why they didn't simply just walk to Dave's home, or even fly there on their own power. Rose knew far more about the Noble Circle and their gifts than he did, a relative newcomer as he was, but her answer surprised him still - "Amusement.". She had said, "I'd like to meet Dave at the airport, and toy with him, perhaps just a bit." She explained, and while John found that agreeable (they were both to humans now as humans were to individual ants), he was still, on some level, John Egbert. He thought the toying was unnecessary. Why not just find Dave in the night and induct him then? John didn't understand the necessity of the theatrics, and he almost felt those unfamiliar pangs of empathy for the ants he was about to step on underneath his feet.

They fought about it, just a bit, before ending the argument in their typical way - pulled into the sea of ichor at the nearest moonlit shadow to allow Rose to have her way with him. A sort of understanding beyond what John could manage prior. His old self would've found the experience violating, but he knew that Rose's uptight nature made her prone to stress. Unlike her, he had recognized that they still had bits and pieces of their old selves carried along with them - it was why they were servants, not masters. It was those lingering shreds of humanity that let them act as extensions of the Noble Circle's will: if they ascended too far, then they would be locked out of the universe once more.

The day was spent with human pleasantries. Dave picked them up at the airport in an old junker of a car, they ate food that turned to ash in their stomachs, and he cleared out a space on the futon for Rose, and set out the mattress underneath his mattress for John. They stayed up late playing video games into the wee hours of the night, and Dave didn't even make it to bed, with the shared activity of movie-watching causing him to fall asleep leaning on John.

John's form wasn't really anything different than Rose, and he didn't put on any particular show of letting his mortal shell burn away, nor did he move away from Dave to do so. The light from the television sharpened into needle-point skewers, dragging the physical world kicking and screaming with it until Dave's couch was sunk in tar-like shadows, two voidborne humanoids aside him. Immediately, they got to work, burning away Dave's clothes with the ashy touch that produced no flame or heat. John felt his prankster's gambit begin to rise, flashing a buck-toothed grin to the sleeping Dave.

So cute, like a bird in a cage. John climbed onto Dave's lap, while Rose sat there idly with a smirk, letting her legs slide open. "Cold. Fanoffplease." Dave mumbled, and John interrupted him with a soft kiss to the forehead, using his fingers to wipe away sweat from Dave's body before they formed into frost. No need to give him frostbite, there'd be plenty more for him to worry about. John reached behind himself to use his hand to pry his rear open, letting several thin tendrils, no bigger than his pinky, coil outwards to wrap around Dave's length, drawing it up into him. John let out a little wordless shudder.

Dave was so slender that John was afraid of snapping him in two, literally, with nearly any motion he made. Slowly pushing Dave down to the couch's side, John watched as Rose got up, walked barefoot across the floor around the two of them, and then hopped back onto the couch, kneeling over top of the sleeping Dave, who had been muttering strange somethings about how cold he was. Well, of course he was cold, he was naked! John thought all of his mumblings were very silly. John didn't bounce or move or ride Dave, or anything fun like that - he sat there and let the coiling tentacles that had surrounded his friend's dick like a vicegrip perform the work for him, shivering with a small measure of somewhat human delight at the sensation of his own tentacles cradling Dave's balls, sliding around to his backside, poking and prodding for entrance.

John never got to use his tentacles very often, outside of this one occasion with Rose, a month ago, after he was transformed. Most of the time, it was her, or the Noble Circle's, so this was almost as much of a fun new opportunity for him as it was for Dave! He leaned down onto his taller friend, resting his head on Dave's chest, while letting those curling appendages do most of the work, Dave's body shaking from side to side as he let out almost frustrated grumbles about how it should be warmer, and noises that could charitably be interpreted as moans of pleasure.

Hoo, was he gonna be shoked when he woke up! Rose took Dave's head into her lap, letting a thicker, longer tentacle about the size of her wrist gently stroke his face. Oh, John had plenty of experience with that particular limb, watching it drool its umbral ectoplasm across Dave's cheeks. Rose almost plunged it into Dave's mouth, but now, excited by the possibility, John waved to get her attention and then made a shushing motion. They had the upper hand on the gambit here, and Rose wanted to make him wake up by shoving her tentacle down his throat? Now she was just getting ahead of herself!

Dave let out a louder grunt, and a snort - jeez, he could stay asleep for a while! - as he came, not more than three minutes after John had started lavishing him with attention. John bit his lip with as many teeth as could fit on it, wiggling around a little bit while his own dick drooled onto Dave's smooth stomach, and then let the tentacles wrench Dave's length upwards. More, more, milking it. Making sure there was nothing to get in the way.

Then, something started to push itself back down into Dave's dick, bulging the underside. Dave's eyes shot open, and Rose immediately took advantage of the situation by cramming his still ajar mouth as full of her crotch as he could handle, pushing it down into his throat, watching it bulge from beneath. Dave's reaction was swift, prompt, and expected.

Dave freaked the fuck out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's screams were muffled and incoherent, but John appreciated how pliable he was, the way his body opened up to let John's tentacles and Rose's larger, singular tentacle meet in the middle, bulging his stomach with writhing undulations. John reached his hand out, to give Dave something to hold onto, and Dave slapped it away, which John thought was awfully mean of him. He just wanted to comfort his friend in his time of need, considering how John remembered not a month ago the terror and ecstasy he felt when Rose took him.

John gave Rose some kind of inscrutable look as he pulled himself off of Dave, the air filled with wet, slick sounds while John's tentacles all withdrew into his body, the presence of several million rows of additional teeth descending further and further into his droste effect of a mouth doing little to stop the front couple of them being cute, blunted buck teeth. She pulled away from him too, a loud  _squelch_ sounding out of Dave's throat as several feet of thick, airway-blocking tentacle slid into Rose's depths, although she was still kneeling above his head.

That did little to stop Dave from immediately spazzing out, flapping his arms out like a smuppet in a wind tunnel, trying to swat them away. Several feeble little kicks landed at John, one of them catching him in the groin and doing nothing but pushing a little grunt of amusement out from John's chest, while his hands smacked at Rose, who seemed almost jovial at Dave's whacks and thwacks. As Dave's unmentioned inhale kicked in, he let out the loudest yell he could possibly muster, causing Rose to laugh a little bit harder at him. The thought that volume like that was anything close to the deafening choir the Noble Circle spoke in was truly and legitimately laughable. If they could be measured in decibels, their hoarsest of whispers would likely wipe the solar system out of the sky.

His words came out in rippling, stuttering bursts, something along the lines of "Whattyafuckisgoingonwhatdyoudoto,fuck,mythroat,what the fuck is happening?" He shouted, coughing up a blob of black phlegm onto his chest and then swiping it away like he had just caught some disgusting fish he wasn't meant to see, much less pull in with his fishing hook. Rose reached down to stuff his mouth full again, but John gestured for her to not.

"Well, we're here to convince you to come with us and become part of the Noble Circle!" John explained, figuring he deserved one. His hands idly toyed with Dave's thighs, watching his friend's dick twitch up and down as it tried to decide whether it wanted to be hard or soft, slowly inflating and deflating like a depressed balloon animal, rising and falling at a different rate than Dave's breath, which was just frantic and frenzied. He sucked in huge lungfuls of air, trying to not sit up in case he ended up ramming his head into Rose's alien tentacle cooch (really, it looked like a normal one except for the coloration, when there wasn't a tentacle slithering out of it, of course).

"John, or thing that looks like John and sounds...? kind of like him - " Dave said, obviously pushing through his fright to find whatever remaining scraps of composure he had left. John was listening, intently as ever, waiting for Dave to finish his sentence and receiving a kick in the jaw instead. Rose laughed even harder before covering her mouth daintily, pushing a couple of chuckles through and stepping away off the couch. John's neck cracked upwards, spine crinkling like tissue paper as his head bent away 90 degrees, and Dave let out a shriek, kicking him another couple of times as he scooted back onto the couch, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

John grabbed his neck, things that used to be bones snapping into place as he wrenched it back into a more favorable configuration, torn grey pseudo-flesh quickly knitting itself back together with the speed and efficiency of a thousand crocheting old ladies on a scarf assembly line, weaving things used in stark imitation of "cells" and "skin" until it was a rewoven whole once more. John frowned, his grin removed, and spat out a couple of dozen teeth. "Get away get away get away get away get away I have swords I actively own and practice with swords and I think my bro has a gun around here somewhere -hrk!"

Dave's rambling was cute, in a way, but John still didn't like getting kicked in the face. It pained him to see Dave backing himself up all the way off the couch, such a silly boy, ending with an arm sticking directly into the penumbral shadows of the Noble Circle's tentacular embrace. "Dave, you goofball! We're not trying to hurt you, we're trying to  _save_ you, dummy!" John answered, as reaching, grasping hands shot up to grab for Dave's arm, quickly removing it from his possession, leaving behind a clean, bloodless stump. Dave's face looked to be inches from the black abyss, his glasses missing, unable to hide his terror, wide-eyed and blood-leeched. It probably hurt like hell, but so did the brood gestating in Dave's stomach that Rose had put there, and Dave didn't seem to be complaining about that.

"S-save me from what, from the bukkake nightmare shadow realm fuckmonsters?" Dave screeched, like a dying crow. It wasn't a screech of defiance, or of fighting back, but neither was it of resignation - it was sheer terror, nothing more and nothing less.

"We think you're being a little unreasonable, Dave." Rose spoke, low and humming but with a hint of those earlier peals of laughter.

"Yeah! Don't you think you're being selfish?" John asked, crawling along the couch cushions to get closer to Dave, a look of concern on his face. He knew Dave wasn't gonna just come over like that the way that he did, but still, this was a little extra! Dave's foot found purchase once more in the gravity well of John Egbert's nose, crunching it into his face. "Why don't you get back on the couch and we can talk this over, you, me, Rose, and the Noble Circle?"

"Knowing what that Major Tom clusterfuck did to my arm, I'd rather let it take me!" Dave yelled, showing perhaps the first spark of fearlessness that John saw, the moment something black and writhing burst forth from his stomach, ripping him open in a bloodless haze, sending his face into shock. The tendrils of the brood inside of him shot out into the endless sky above, slowly hauling him upwards like reeling in a prized catch. John sighed, shook his head, and began to float upwards, while Rose followed shortly thereafter.

From up here, Dave could see everything. He saw his Bro's apartment, and then the roof, and then Houston, pulling slowly away from him. Lying down in the ocean of starlessness, he watched as all of Texas came into view, and then the Americas, and then the Earth, filling his periphery, dragged further up by the writhing spawn in his limp figure. For a second, he even saw himself, in a similarly torn, shorn position on his couch, John and Rose contorted into unknowable forms. They looked at him, they looked into his mind's eye, and stretched out so far around him that they could only be considered as landscapes, not people.

The moon came next, and then her and her Earth in tandem. He saw the Sun, and the nearest stars. He could pick out that one, the one he saw the youtube video about where it got compared to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, just for a bit - it was ginormous, after all. He could see the black hole twirling in the center of the galaxy like a ballerina, the only thing of familiar color to him in this crooked stageplay. It hauled him further up, higher and higher still, like he was being pulled off stage by the wires and pulled back into the scaffolding, ready to change costumes. He saw the universe unfurling underneath him like a map, slowly shredding itself apart into dust as it decayed.

Dave was afraid, and so was the Noble Circle, and he could see that now. He was afraid of death, and they were afraid of death in their own way, the closest way that death mattered to creatures like them. When Dave's universe eventually succumbed to entropy, the Noble Circle would no longer be able to enter it, and they have been waiting for eons already. He could understand the craven desire that lack of food provided. He felt empathy for their plight, even as his remaining limbs were yanked away into the puppeteer's awaiting arms, replaced with suitable prosthetics in short order.

Dave Strider saw, with fear and terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave didn't have the same view of his new life that the other two did, but he knew that. He figured that it was probably going to become some sort of pattern, their ascendancies tainted by their last moments as pure humans - which meant that Dave's was tainted with fear, sublimated and tranduced (new words he had learned from Rose, in the process), into new feelings of anxiety. Worry for the future, as silly as that seemed for something as godlike as Dave was now. Worry for his masters, which was to say, not that their plan could fail, but a sort of all-encompassing worry of the kind when you had to impress your boss or your older brother. Would their meal be enough? Would their reality fill the Noble Circle? He saw how fragile things were at the edges, how close their meal was, on the grand, cosmic scale of things, to falling apart into ash in their mouths. He wanted very hard to impress them, it was a desire he carried with him from elsewhere.

This time, Dave was given the assignment for Jade by his lonesome. Like John, he didn't understand what the tarry was, but Rose was a strict taskmistress, as his throat could attest to from the internalized aeons of her lovely, languid abuse, opening up just at the thought of it. She certainly seemed hot and bothered quite often, but that was to be expected, since of the three of them, Rose was the closest to the Noble Circle, receiving the bulk of their lavished attention, as well as their directives, passed down to John and Dave. Dave didn't deny his envy for Rose's comforts, his desire to be in her place, to be shorn apart in the ways that only the Noble Circle could really provide him. Still, getting to visit Jade was a bit of a treat. Dave idly watched the clouds pass by in the plane to Hawaii, picturing them being shoveled into empty, awaiting maws, each atom plucked apart into its component materials down to the finest shred of strings.

The thought made him, admittedly, pop a stiffie, as the parlance went. He sated his temporary earthly appetites in the bathroom, leaving a surprise in the undercarriage of the plane's piping for the next person to pop in to deal with. When he saw an anonymous patron glassy-eyed and pupils dilated, stomach swelled out slightly, Dave couldn't help but grin at a job well done, even if it was done in a fit of horny pique.

"Hi, Dave!" Jade called at the airport, waiting for him with a dizzying grin and a smile, tan skin under a bright yellow sundress, fitting the warm weather, along with a wide hat. Dave noticed these things, he's always had an eye for the little details, and that was something that he thought the other two lacked. Rose wasn't interested in the details, she was interested in playing with dumb puppies, and John wasn't interested in the details, he was interested in the results. Dave liked the details. When he passed people in the airport, walking with his hand clasped in Jade's, he couldn't help but take a peek into their essence, so small and tiny compared to the roaring ice-flame of his true self.

It was like playing a game of Sims with the world at large. He liked picturing them in his mind's eye, twisted into the kind of nightmarish monstrosities baring only the slightest resemblance to their previous selves. When the picture of poetic perversion was perfect enough, he captured it in his mind. Saved that person. Maybe he could grab them when the time came, and make them the kind of photo-worthy taxidermy he thought they deserved to be, in that way he undressed them with his blank white eyes, hidden behind black shades. The kind of voyeurism that didn't hurt anyone, until it did - his favorite kind.

He introspected enough to hide his slight boredom as Jade filled his ear with noise all the way to the Lyft, responding in kind. He thought about the driver's body twisting 720 degrees in each direction, almost summoning his thoughts into actions, but then the car would crash and he'd make a scene, and that wasn't something he wanted to get involved in right now, despite the appeal of watching their skin blister and blacken into an insectoid creature with octopus arms ready to rip their car in half. Calm yourself, Dave. Tuck that boner back into your pants.

His mouth worked on its own, talking to Jade while his true mind was elsewhere, his body operating on autopilot as she led him back to a hotel room that she had rented out with some of Grandpa's money - the absent guardian who had left her with a vast, tech-startup-style fortune, some kind of P2P connection method that got sold to a torrent company. Dave knew the fine details but they couldn't be twisted out into something beautifully horrific in the way biological shapes could. Information was meant to be consumed.

Oh yes, his pretense was sexual. It wasn't as if, on some level, Dave was unaware of Jade's crush on him. The same way that John was aware of Dave's, and Rose was aware of John's, and Jade might even have known of Rose's on her, an incomplete ouroboros that would hopefully be consummated  _today_. Becoming one with a higher-dimensional entity tended to enhance your awareness of the little clues like that. Jade pressed against the window of the balcony, giggling like a schoolgirl at the cliche, dressed in a nightie like they had been planning several weeks to do, a cute affectation.

Dave really could care less about her right now, though.

She wasn't his kind of beauty yet. It was a goal to be reached for.

She grinned a little bucktoothed smile as he stripped down to his skivvies, grabbing her hips from behind in the way all those late night movies taught him how to do, kissing her neck, resisting the urge to tear it out Dracula-style. She grabbed his hands, letting her own palms press against his knuckles, fingers pulling down between his, pulling them against the silken material. Making a V shape, suggestively pointed downwards while she wiggled backward into him, meandering the twosome closer to the bed. Words were exchanged, but it barely mattered, since they were the words of a dog barking to a corpse.

Jade didn't even seem too shocked at the extra appendages once the black tendrils wormed their way out of his skin. Even from behind, head pressed into the bed (the perfect height for something salacious, after all), arms gripping the sheets, the coiling whips pulling around her legs only prompted a quip about some kind of weird Japanese porn, a joke Dave laughed nervously at.

He hadn't been paying close enough attention. Lost track of the fine details.

When did she hide a pistol under her pillow?

"I'm gonna ask questions now and hopefully shoot later, so no funny business, buster!" She asked, aiming down the barrel of her gun as Dave's melodramatic consciousness caught up with the present moment. Ah, yes. That's how it came to this - an eldritch demigod being threatened by a girl in lingerie and packing heat.

"Ask away." Dave replied coolly, tentacles withdrawing into his skin, leaving black spots where they receded that quickly faded away. His hands raised above his head, he had seen enough action movies and cop movies to know the essential cliches.

"You have five words to explain the tentacles!" She yell-inquired, steadying the gun at his body. Center mass. Good trigger discipline, Dave thought. Sure, he'll play along.

"Got cheat codes from Gods." He spoke, succinctly, his sentence punctuated by a barrage of semi-automatic pistol rounds to the chest.

"Good enough," Jade said, watching as his body exploded with each new bullet placed into him, cracking the window behind Dave. His wounds were perfectly circular, revealing a bit of the magic behind the curtain, an arm falling loose, pitch black flesh interior leaking out ashy smoke that collected on the ceiling. The force of each shot was enough to make him stumble back, just a centimeter or two at a time, until his head was blown apart gorelessly. "Sorry, Dave, but John's shown me Aliens too many times for me to trust you!" She yelled out apologetically behind her as she vaulted over the bed, giving an expert YOUTH ROLL and landing on the other side with perfect form, grabbing a second magazine out from underneath the bed(!?) and racking it in with a click.

She kicked the door open and made it just far enough to yank the fire alarm before Dave reformed, Rose shaking her head disapprovingly at him. She stepped through the bed, through the wall, and into the hallway, already having taken her blackened form. Jade's immediate response of gunfire was answered by a snap of her fingers, causing the lights in the hallway to burst and plunging it into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains vomit and suicide threats. What happens in this chapter can be easily inferred in the next, so you are free to skip it for your comfort if you so desire.

This time, there were no cushioned surfaces for her to be braced upon, just a small chunk of hallway ripped out of its home domain and brought a level up, in between what she was told was the real world, and the domain of the Noble Circle. Rose hummed with amusement, stepping over jiggling, writhing blackness, while Jade looked down at her gun and not at anything else. She was out of bullets, out of options, and the wall was the floor. Just another Saturday, right? She laughed a little at nothing in particular. Here were all three of her friends, turned into ashy nude figures - it wasn't even like their imperfections were sanded off, either. Not some kind of Michaelangelo, or any sort of idealized figure. They were just... Same as they were, but now evil. Jade thought that was particularly lame.

Cheat codes from Cthulhu, and you couldn't become, like, some kind of Amazonian goddess ready to kick people into the distance like they were footballs? What kind of deals have they been cutting with you guys? She peeked at them and all she could see was charred corpses puffed up by hot air into the shapes of living things. She threw an empty magazine against Rose, letting it bonk against her forehead and then hit some invisible wall. No, wait, it wasn't invisible, it was just more of the same infinite blackness that surrounded her on all sides. A little finger shot out, wrapped around it, dissolving it into nothingness, or pulling it into the dark, both statements seeming to carry pretty much equal weight here.

Jade was definitely vulnerable, in a lacy nightgown meant to consummate some kind of closing of a long-distance crush, nothing underneath, and a gun out of bullets. Stupid her. She should've saved at least one, but now, well.

Dave had shown her enough hentai for her to know where this was going.

Rose was the first to arrive, stepping within kicking distance, but Jade held herself calm and composed as possible, even with a tear or two dripping down the side of her face. "Shooting us wasn't very nice, Jade."

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "When it looks like monster, smells like monster, and tastes like monster, my brain goes "pew pew pew!"," She replied, eliciting a tiny chuckle from Rose as she bent down and grabbed a hold of Jade's chin.

"Cute." Rose replied. "I take it you won't join us without us having to force the matter?"

Rose's voice hurt to listen to - it was like it was trying to form words but it didn't understand entirely, and instead just forced the concepts into Jade's brain. Nothing came out of her throat, either, it wasn't sound, it was Rose opening her mouth and ideas flowing forth in a burning rumble. It made Jade's ears ache to listen to. A couple of seconds later, she realized that they were bleeding when something warm trickled down under her chin and dripped into her throat. Her ears didn't even hurt that much, but there was a definite soreness there. "I'd rather die!" She said chipperly, pointing her gun at her head and clicking the trigger without a second thought, only to have her grin turn into an exaggerated frown when no bullet came out.

"That can be arranged," Rose said, coldly. Jade's eyes flicked to the side - John looked a little despondent over in the distance, while Dave looked... Hungry. Jade didn't like that.

"I'd like to see you try," Jade replied, getting up to her feet and punching Rose in the jaw. Her hand made its way through Rose's face, deforming the ashy skin until it broke. "That's not going to do anything, but it sure felt good!"

"You're right. Are we done here?" Rose responded, receiving a foot in an unmentionable place. Jade snapped her knee back and forth, losing satisfaction quickly as her foot squished against something. The first blow cracked some kind of pelvic endoskeleton, the second squished, and then the rest of them produced nothing of note. 

"Nope!" Jade replied, letting her sticky, bare foot come back down, examining the purplish-blackish liquid left on her foot and calf. She barely looked at Rose as the other girl's face cracked and creaked back into place, and then her mashed pelvis returning to its typical shape. Rather suddenly, Jade realized quite how serious her situation was. Her voice hummed out of her throat, more of an idea than a noise. Her chest rumbled, more like a chainsaw than a purr, as she grabbed Rose's shoulders without any resistance and slammed her head against Rose's.

She felt like a jellyfish with Bionicle pieces inside of her, despite the firmness of her outer appearance. She looked normal, and she took hits like a bag of cold soup with the chicken bones included. Rose's face crumpled and deformed as Jade began screaming in wordless, incoherent rage, using her head as a hammer, her fingers as spears, her knee as a sword. She pulled Rose down into the chunk of hallway, pinned her up against it, ramming her limbs into Rose every way she could. Ripping off an arm here, breaking a joint the wrong way there, until they reformed and she got to do it again. Tears flowed freely now, anger released in bestial howls while John drifted further off in the distance. Oh, did she have words for him, too, but Rose first.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched, ramming her fist through Rose's chest, reaching around for some kind of heart to pull out and crush over her own head. She was just rewarded with nothing but more dark stains on her hands. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! GIVE HER BACK!"

"Who?" Rose asked, smugly receiving a fist through her skull in response.

"GIVE ME ROSE BACK YOU WITCH! AND JOHN AND DAVE GIVE THEM BACK GIVE THEM BACK!" Jade roared, repeating the words over and over again until they lost semantic meaning to her ears and just became collections of consonants and vowels being launched from the cannon of her throat until the barrel grew scratchy and hoarse. Her fists hit the wall for the last time and she slumped down, sliding onto her knees as Rose stood back up, towering over her, her body turning from its pulped mass back into a coherent form in seconds.

Instead of saying something kind, like "We never left", or "You can come join them", Rose felt some punishment in order. Her next word was sharp and stern like a ruler to the backside.

"No."

Jade let out an anguished wail and grabbed for her gun, pulling it out of the murk, barrel half-dissolved. She didn't care. She put it up to her head and pulled the trigger over and over again as fast as her finger could pull it. "WORK! WORK! WORK FUCKDAMNIT!" She cried, the pistol slowly lowering, along with the rest of her hand, as she realized that she had spent all her bullets. Her hand came down to about her shoulder-height, her fingers loosening around the gun, as it slipped through, slick with sweat. It clattered to the ground, bounced twice, and then got kicked away into the nothing.

Jade was fucked, and she knew it. She knew it especially well when Rose grabbed her hair in tight bunches and rammed Jade's buck-toothed grimace into her crotch, although Jade kept it obstinately shut. As much as she tried, though, her lips couldn't resist the tapered tip of a thick tentacle when it had more force than any smart aleck's hand, coiling around her throat and then doubling back to push itself slowly back into Jade's teeth. She tried to keep her mouth shut, she really did, and even tried to bite down once it pushed in, but that only resulted in a gush of black liquid that tasted far worse than anything she had ever tasted in her life. It was the pure essence of revulsion. She gagged and gagged as it forced its way down her throat, perfectly filling her mouth, and she tried to bite down anyway, baring her teeth. She was rewarded with more of the foul liquid, but that didn't stop her. She was a fighter.

Jade let out a squeal-gag of surprise, thin liquid running down her lips, as her legs were picked up by two sets of hands - one slender and recognizable, the other short and familiar but unrecognizable. She wanted to say something like "Hey! What do you think you're  _doing_?", but when John came up to her side to pet her back and Dave's dick slipped into her, lubed more than enough by itself despite her being drier than she's ever been in her life. John bent down, kneeling so that they were close to eye level, running a hair through Jade's hair. She couldn't see him except barely out of her periphery, her face busy being jammed up against Rose's crotch. 

"I'm sorry that this is hurting you," John said, apologetically. He pet her cheek and she bawled the best she could with her jaw being forced open, pathetic  _glk-glk_ sounds forced from her throat with every squish and squelch of Rose's tenta-dick. It was hitting her just then, now. "I promise it'll all be happy once you meet Them." He said, and Jade knew that John was John, and that Rose was Rose, and that Dave was Dave, and that made it hurt more. That they had chosen(?) this. Dave's pelvis slammed against her rear as she was forced into a sort of doggy-style position, albeit with John supporting her upper half, without even touching her anywhere he shouldn't be. She could feel his tendrils, thin and wispy, wrapping around her wrists to bind them, but it wasn't the kind of roughness Rose had, or the grabbiness Dave had, the way his tendrils groped across her body, under her nightgown, surrounding her chest. It was John being polite, and she  _hated_ it.

The noises would've made any foley artist blush. The wet sounds of Dave's rhythmic pounding, the noise of skin(?) on skin that his extra appendages produced when they grabbed at her, violated her. The condescending, stern sighs of Rose as Jade's mouth was bobbed back and forth by the grip on her hair. The way John shushed her.

John pet her face while Dave hugged her from behind, leaning his head into her back. His breathing intensified, Rose let out a satisfied mewl, and Jade felt both of them finishing inside of her, flooding her body with ice cold sensation that filled her every crevice. More and more, and more and more, until she didn't have any room left to hold it. When they pulled away, Rose kneed her in the sternum, causing Jade to let out a gasp of air and sputter around Rose's tentadick, the whole slimy thing retracting like a tape measure out of Jade's throat. She took in her first lungful of disgusting, rancid air, and then immediately heaved, beginning to puke black sludge onto the carpeted floor. Rose grabbed Dave rather aggressively around the waist and pulled him away. Jade couldn't see him, but she could feel when he no longer filled him, feel the way his dick no longer stretched her out just the right, comfortable amount.

John held her hair back while her entire body shook back and forth. She clutched at her stomach, feeling once smooth flesh from working out stretched taut by sloshing fluid. Her upper body rocked forward, and she puked again, her body writhing and shaking. The front of her nightie was a mess of saliva and eldritch goop, John's cold hands a small comfort that she would gladly accept, leaning into his hug. She rocked back and forth on her knees, eyes red, face puffy, little trails of drool stringing off of her lower lip as it quivered. She felt it come up her throat, and this time, something thick and clammy came with it.

Jade gagged around the tentacle as it slid out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled up and she gagged and gagged, grabbing for John blindly, screwing her face up as she attempted to forth the hellish thing out of her throat before it suffocated her more than Rose already had. Some of her last human thoughts were of how exactly it was that she didn't suffocate on the five minutes that Rose had Rose had been fucking her esophagus for. John pulled her into a hug and watched as Jade's head rolled grotesquely backwards, blackness shooting across her skin through her veins.

Her eyes rolled up completely, turning white with red veins. Blood leaked from their corners, back down her head, and into her hair. Every so often, the emissary inside of her stomach caused her body to convulse, from bottom-to-top, her arms hanging slack by her side. John rubbed her stomach, in gentle, cold circles. Rose and Dave stepped down from the darkness, with Dave sitting down next to the two, while Rose sat above them on a platform of umbral flesh.

"Don't you think that was a little much, Rose?" John asked, rubbing Jade's back while she gurgled something unintelligible, her trance continuing.

"She hit me. Many times, in fact." Rose responded obliquely, staring at her nails. "I think some retribution was in order."

"Talk about beating a dead horse," Dave mumbled, staring at Jade. Just looking, watching, and observing. "So what's next, oh magnanimous leader?" He spoke, with an extra drip of sarcasm. Even if he wasn't showing it as much, it was clear as day that he somewhat disapproved of Rose's leadership style - not that it was going to stop him from following her lead.

Jade let out another noise, almost as if she was a participant in the conversation.

But she wasn't.

She couldn't hear them. 

"Next, we end the world."

Jade Harley saw, with fury and disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's fist landed squarely through Rose's skull, pulping it into a fine mass. Her breathing was heavy and her body languid, all those years of muscle toned a dark grey hue, hair messy and wild. She pulled her hand back and watched with grim satisfaction as Rose's head reformed in little more than a second, that smug grin unable to be wiped off her face. That was fine. It just gave her more opportunities to rip it apart, as she dove in to press herself against Rose's body, biting hard into Rose's neck with row after row of razor-sharp teeth. Her rough, black tongue savored the mix of milky white and black fluids that leaked out of Rose, while the other girl reached around to hold onto Jade, almost tenderly, as if tenderness was an emotion that Rose cared about.

The world was ending. The ritual had required just one person, but it was faster with four. Together, they stood in the study in the Lalonde Estate, Roxy staring vacantly and emptily at them, and spoke the words that would open the gate. The first tendril-tip through was a disappointment, something so small emerging out of a black hole that had been painted into the floor, but then the hole widened and widened, and the four gazed inwards, the whole of the manor consumed by the growing void to allow ample space to fit only the tiniest of the smallest of the Noble Circle's bare tendril through.

It reached to the sky, piercing through the clouds. That was all that could fit, for now.

They saw, with sadness and splendor, with remorse and reason, with fear and felicity, with disgust and depravity.

This was how things should be.

The waters flowering through Rainbow Falls quickly grew tainted and black and speckled with voidstuff, spreading like a contagion. First, it infected the dirt, turning it soft and pillowy, and then it infected the grass and the weeds, twisting them together into thick braids, compressing them into grasping tendrils. Then, it infected the trees, creating new outcroppings of growth from which to snatch the birds and the deer. Their number of limbs deemed insufficient, what little consciousness they had was consumed in mere instants, turned into extensions of the Noble Circle. Then it spread to the waterways, given resistance by the eldritch constructions of mankind like the water filtration unit, but slowly assimilating them into new, more useful forms. What once filtered, now created, pouring toxins and hate into the supply. The few people notably immune to the corruption succumbed anyway, destroyed by airborne venom, black mists spraying into the air, infecting the clouds and generating lashing, twisting storms. The world-wrecking wave centered on a single, minuscule tendril near a waterfall, piercing the sky.

It swept through in an hour. Nobody could've seen it coming. In the blink of an eye, the Earth was turned into an extension of the Noble Circle.

They found space shuttles to be particularly intriguing. Normally, they would've just stretched and stretched and stretched to reach the next worlds, but when the laws of physics no longer applied except when necessary, having such a device at hand proved an effective tool for expanding the sphere of influence.

The rest of the universe fell, from a human perspective, in three weeks.

All of this work for another atom.

The only four "sentient beings" left explored their new playground and reveled in their superiority.

Pressed against what was once a building, Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley feverishly embraced pitch passions, Rose's nails ripping deep scars in Jade's back. Jade hissed and bit down harder, onto flesh and bone. Rose knew that Jade liked to bite down on real meat, and Jade had been a very good girl, so she had no problem giving the lapdog what she wanted. Jade didn't care how good of a girl she was as long as she got to rip and rend and choke. Her eyes rolled up in her head as her jaw _crunched_ through Rose's shoulder, eliciting as real of a grunt of pain as she could muster, Jade's fingers tightening around Rose's back, her nails digging pinpricks into her skin. Rose went play-limp, and Jade released her teeth, swallowing 'blood' as she took a handful of Rose's hair and crammed Rose's face against her slit.

"Take it." She growled, tightening her grip enough to cause Rose's scalp to bleed slightly, as two slender tentacles, each one about three fingers wide at the widest, curled around Rose's head, _squishing_ and _schlcking_ their way out of Jade. Both of them attempted to pry Rose's lips open, but when she wouldn't yield, Jade smashed the back of her head into the building's wall, making her gasp in pain just enough to have her mouth filled up. "Good girl."

* * *

 

John sat down next to Dave, in a field of things that used to be grasses and flowers, watching the dog-like extensions of the Noble Circle frolic and roar about in playful imitation of their previous lives, as vaguely humanoid creatures, all fused to their canine leashes, dragged themselves along the ground. Dave was lying almost motionless as John wistfully sighed, rolling onto his side so that he could drape a leg over Dave's. "What's got you all pouty, Mr. Stick-Up-Butt?" He asked, sticking a tongue out as he reached down to grope Dave's crotch, chuckling with the sensation of it springing to life in his hand.

"Just thinking," Dave responded quietly, watching a black cloud pass by overhead. His head turned ever-so-slightly so that John could see his eyes looking at him. "Do you ever think that the Noble Circle will let us bring things back? Not to sound like an archeologist fiddling around with dinosaur bones-"

"Paleontologist." John corrected.

"Yeah, that. It would be nice to have some dumb things to watch, have you ever considered that? Like a nerd's ant-farm?" Dave asked, while John snuggled up closer to him, dick pressed to Dave's side.

"Well, I'm sure if you asked nicely enough, they might let you have a little ant farm!" John replied, Dave silently hooking an arm around John's shoulder. "Can't guarantee they won't take you for _another_ millennium as payment, though. And we'd miss you!"

Dave rolled his eyes. " _You'd_ miss me. Jade'd miss biting my dick off and Rose would miss stepping on my face."

John laughed. "You make it sound like those are bad things!"

Dave shrugged. John lowered himself down on Dave until his head was buried in the other boy's lap, taking Dave's dick into his mouth. He did his best, as always, to avoid clipping Dave with his teeth, while Dave just got to lay back and enjoy, the way John liked it. His hands worked at Dave's inner thighs, the ineffable coolkid staring upwards at the clouds, making them turn into twisting, twirling, tentacular shapes, hanging overhead in an ice-still sky. It was the hundred-and-seventy-thousandth, five-hundred-and-sixty-ninth year of their reign. John made a pleased noise as Dave's tentacles began to emerge from various spots on his skin, wrapping around John's lips, starting to hold him tightly in place, the way Dave wanted. John held himself as still as he could, letting Dave puppet his limbs around, bob his head up and down.  _Gluk, gluk, gluk_.

It didn't take long for Dave's dick to begin to pulsate and twitch, swelling at the base. John leaned in closer, letting himself get buried as far against Dave as he could, his throat bulging before a tide of black goop was loosed down into it. He made satisfied little noises as he gulped down every last drop.

 

* * *

 

It took some getting used to, being the last anything sentient ("Alive" was up for debate), and Jade was sure that the reason John was holed up in what used to be his house was some kind of mourning. It had been a week since the universe at large had been consumed, leaving them inside a little bubble of the Noble Circle's graciousness, to remain existing as independent entities forevermore. Dave, in particular, wasn't a fan - he made his desire for absolute subsumption fairly clear - but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. Jade's bare feet landed on the soft grass, feeling it squish underneath her, while the house's orifice opened up to accept her.

"John?" She asked to the open air, padding up the stairs. Into what used to be a bedroom, to find the thing called John Egbert staring upwards at the ceiling. He turned over, away from her, and she sat down next to him, putting a hand on his side. Unlike Dave and Rose, Jade never really had a desire to hurt John... Well, not as strong of a desire. But John was too sweet to hurt too bad, so she stuck to nips and scratches. Her current John Egbert Killcount was zero, and she fully intended to keep it that way! "Are you okay?"

"I guess." He said, sounding not okay. Jade laid down next to him, putting an arm over his hip and resting it on his cute, chubby tummy, nuzzling into his neck from behind. She was a couple of inches taller than him, so when she spooned him, she fit like a glove, curving into him perfectly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a low hum in his ear.

"I'm sad." He replied, and she couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

"Obviously! I mean, why are you sad?" She asked, squeezing him just a little bit.

"There were a lot of them!" John yelled out, waving a hand into the air. "Like, seven billion or something. They got to be eaten without knowing what was going on. I'm sad that they never got the chance to know."

"Aww, John!" Jade squealed, squeezing him tightly, slipping a hand underneath him so she could hug him better. "You're so adorable. Do you want me to help me take your mind off of things?"

John let out a little sigh and pressed back into Jade. "Yes, please."

Jade resisted the immediate urge to rip intestine from flesh. Besides, John probably hadn't made his body so corporeal. Only Rose really treated her like that, so when John turned around, Jade just grabbed his hair and tried to gently press him against her chest. It ended up being a little more forceful than she would've liked, with the way John's nose got mushed against her, but she quietly apologized under her breath and pulled his face away so that he could hug her back and let his nose reform. She intertwined her legs against his, feeling his length slowly harden against her. She leaned in and kissed him, gently at first before he gave her a slight tug on her hair that she responded to with immediate force, cramming a foot of her tongue down into John's throat. He gagged and sputtered slightly, his eyes rolling up just a bit and his foot twitching.

John's hands ran against Jade's figure, grabbing at her muscles, feeling the curve of her hip, while Jade rolled John onto his back, climbing on top of him. She felt the bulge of her tongue in his throat, how cutely meek his own tongue curled around, not even leaving his lips. Pulling her mouth away, she let out a satisfied sigh and bit down on the curve of John's neck while one of her tentacles slithered out of her pussy, coiling around the base of John's dick and pulling her body down onto it. He let out a choked, satisfied noise, kind of like a whine, as she slid up and down on John's length, thin, black slick dripping off of her and onto the bed below. John's hands grabbed at Jade's wrists, and as soon as they tensed up, Jade overpowered him, pinning his arms up above his head, rolling her hips down into him.

She pulled off of his neck, running her tongue across it, causing a full body shudder to rock through John from his toes to his forehead, before she returned to kissing him, messily and sloppily, blackish blood running down John's chin. He shyly slid his tongue into Jade's mouth, and she eagerly pulled it in, the sound of her pelvis hitting John's ringing in the air, wet noises reverberating. John broke away for the kiss, trying to speak, but Jade moved her hands so that she was using one to grab both of John's wrists, just so she could pull his hair up and force him to kiss her back. He tried once more, receiving another smashed nose for his troubles, and then started to cum. Jade sank down on him with a loud, groaning sigh, pinning him down with her body while she kept going.

"You should've warned me, John! That wasn't very nice." She said, her body still rolling and moving against his even as his cum dripped out of her. "I didn't even get my fun!"

"I-I'm sorry..." John trailed off, looking away from her. She pulled his head back into place with the grip on his hair.

"It's okay!" She comforted, pulling off of his dick and crawling up the bed, positioning her dripping slit above his face. "I know how you can make it up to me! :D"

 

* * *

 

The four stood in front of the tendril, watching it penetrate the atmosphere, beginning to loosen its filth into the rest of the world. Nude and unashamed, their bodies pallid and grey. Rose let out a little whistle, and they all came to her, first John, in a sprint, Dave, a leisurely stroll, and Jade, deliberately moving as slowly as possible. She grinned, and the rest smiled in response.

"I know this is... Uncharacteristically sincere of me, but I'd like to thank you all for joining me in this journey. I knew I could do it alone, but... I felt as if you three deserved to join me. So. Um. Thanks." Rose said, and John gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Of course! Where would we be without you, Rose?" John asked, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Digesting.""Digesting." Dave and Jade both said at the same time, each sharing a glance shortly thereafter.

"Ahem." Rose replied, getting back into her persona, as she sat upon the writhing grasses, tugging the rest down with her. "I believe some kind of consummation is in order. After all, we were gifted these bodies to feel pleasure on behalf of the Noble Circle, so it would be wise, if not excessively prudent of us, to do just that. Any objections?"

A choir of "No's". Dave immediately sat in front of Rose, got on his knees, and shoved his head down, assisted with a rough kick from Jade. She stepped on him a couple of times as she grabbed Rose's hair and forced her head forward, while John positioned himself behind Dave, leaning over top of him, hugging his slender frame, and sinking deep in one stroke.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Rose?"

"Yes, John?"

"Why did you do this to us? Not that I'm upset or anything, I'm just curious!"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Yo."

"And a good day to you, too, Dave. How can I help you?"

"Question."

"Answer."

"Do you ever wonder if it was worth it?"

"Quite often."

"So...?"

"So what? I know you have a particular predilection to the taciturn, but this is silly. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hi, Rose!"

"Good morning, Jade. To what do I owe the honors? Another round of decapitation?"

"No, dummy! When's the next time we can play?"

"I'll have to let you know. I was planning on doing something with John, today, actually. Would you mind if we held off, for the time being, until I was freer?"

"I  _guess_. Gosh, why are you such a stick in the mud?

"I don't know."

* * *

 

"I wanted to know."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"I can't turn it back now."

"Nobody can."

"I want to go back."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
